


m’aider, maman

by FlashFlashFlash



Series: plus d’enfants, plus de joie [4]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, idk what else to tag, pregnant!patrick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 05:51:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13827837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlashFlashFlash/pseuds/FlashFlashFlash
Summary: Ashlee finds out about the new baby and Bronx has a cold. Patrick just wishes his step-son would learn to keep his mouth shut.





	m’aider, maman

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short filler because today was a snow day! Three February updates, who am I becoming? 
> 
> I’m pretty excited for the next update so get hyped, people! 
> 
> A x

When Bronx gets home from his shift at the record store on Monday evening, he really wants to cry. He wants to dump his coat on the floor, kick off his shoes, fly upstairs and collapse onto his bed. Then, and only then, he wants to cry. He wants to cry until his mom hears him and gets worried, and he wants her to come into his room and ignore him when he moodily yells at her to go away through his teenage tears. He wants her to force him to take some Advil, too, though, so he'll let her in. Bronx wants to cough and cry into her shoulder until he can't remember his name, but he doesn’t do any of that.

He hangs his coat up on the hook with his name on it, he unlaces his chucks and slots them back onto the rack, he tucks his school bag into the study, and slouches into the kitchen.

“Hey, sweetie,” Ashlee says from the kitchen counter, where she’s adding to a shopping list. She doesn’t look up. “How was your day?”

“Shitty,” Bronx groans, sniffing quietly afterwards.

Ashlee holds up her pen. ”Language,” she warns.

“Sorry, Mom.” Bronx often forgets that he’s only allowed to swear at his dad’s house. “It was just bad, you know? I felt like trash all day at school, and I didn’t even get my fifteen minute break st the store because some idiot thought it was funny to come and mess up all the Bowie.” He chokes on his own words and ends up hacking away into his fist.

“I’m sorry about that, sweetie.” She turns to look at him and sets her pen down. “It was nice of Patrick to get you a job, though.”

“Yeah, it was.”

“Speaking of Patrick, I heard something on the grapevine.”

“That he’s pregnant again?” Bronx goes to pour himself a glass of water. Ashlee nods. “Yeah, he is. He’s, like, fourteen weeks, now. Due March fifteenth.”

”And you’re okay with that?”

”Even if I wasn’t, they wanna have another baby, and it’s not my place to butt in.” Bronx shrugs and takes a sip of his water. ”I’m pretty excited, actually. I’ll be helping out a lot seeing as I’m not going to college until next year. I’m gonna be a birth partner,” Bronx says proudly. Ashlee’s jaw almost hits the ground.

”You do know what a birth partner does, right?”

”Yeah.” He says it slowly, as if talking to a child. ”Apparently Nanny Trisha has seen enough of her grandchildren being born, so it’s my turn!” The excitement turns to a short cough fit. ”I’ll probably just be on ice chips and cold flannel holding duty, but it’s something.”

”Bronx, this a really big deal! Ice chips is a big deal!” Ashlee squeals. ”Having a baby is one of the biggest experiences of your life! It’s terrifying! If Patrick wants you to be there when he gives birth, he’s putting enormous trust in you.”

”Mom, please, please be a bit quieter,” Bronx says, and presses the heel of his hand onto his forehead. ”Is it really that much of a big deal? So much so you have to screech?”

The enthusiastic nod he receives in reply is all the answer Bronx needs.

—

”Hey, B!” Patrick grins as he allows Bronx and Ashlee through the door. ”You feeling any better yet?”

Bronx just grunts in reply, his sore throat scratching against itself.

”Honestly, I can keep him with me until he’s better,” Ashlee says, taking off her coat and hanging it up. ”I wouldn’t want you to catch anything in your, um, delicate condition.”

”Don’t worry, Ashlee, it’s just a cold. I presume it was Bronx that blabbed about my so called ‘delicate condition’?” Patrick puts a hand over his belly button and looks down as he rubs a little circle over it. When he looks up, Ashlee is smiling and nodding. ”I’m not gonna lie to you, Ashlee, this wasn’t a plan, I never thought I’d have another baby after what happened when I had Joey, but you know what it’s like, it’s one night and you think it doesn’t matter, but-”

”I’m still here, please don’t start talking about your sex life with my father,” Bronx croaks. He shakes off his jacket and dumps it pointedly on the floor. “I’m going to find Louie and get her to make me hot chocolate. Bye, Mom.”

Patrick tries not to roll his eyes too hard. He fails. Bronx slouches off, and Patrick tries not to think about how he still has his shoes on as he begins on his journey up the stairs. Ashlee gives him a look that says she knows exactly how he’s feeling.

“Bye, sweetie!” She calls after her son.

“Coffee?” Patrick leads Ashlee into the kitchen. “Pete threw out all the full caffeine stuff about fifteen minutes after I told him I was pregnant, but we’ve got decaf if you don’t mind it.”

“That sounds like Pete.” Ashlee takes a seat at the island. Patrick starts spooning things into mugs and messing with the kettle, and Ashlee says, “So, Bronx told me you asked him to be a birth partner.”

“Bronx told you a lot of things this week, huh?” A slightly awkward silence. “Is that okay with you? He’s your son, I don’t wanna-“

“Patrick, he’s just as much your son as he is mine at this stage. You ferry him around much more than Pete ever has or ever will, and I think that counts for something.” Patrick blushes shyly, and looks away. “Its gonna be great for him, and I’m really happy for you and Pete. How are Louie and Joey dealing with it?”

“Louie’s pretty excited, actually, but Joey is... uh...” Patrick scratches his head in thought. “She’s less pleased, I don’t think she likes that she won’t be the youngest anymore, and I think seeing me getting sick all the time and all the crying and aching has kinda grossed her out a little bit.” He shrugs. “She’ll come around.”

“Yeah, don’t worry.” Ashlee grins. “Her face is gonna melt when she sees that baby.” 


End file.
